Jack Randall
Jack Harry George Randall was born on 7th May 1994 to a Witch Mother and Wizard Father and was the middle child of three. He was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry attending the school from 2005-2012. He was sorted into Slytherin and over the course of his studies excelled in Flying so much so he was one of chasers of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and later captain of the team. During his time at Hogwarts he became involved with the rediscovery of the artifacts of the Seven Sages at the end of the conflict between the Sage's Legacy and Order of Morgana. History Early Life The second child of three, Jack grew up with his two years senior sister Amy and two years his junior brother Peter. The three siblings were close however despite being the middle child, Jack saw it as his responsibility to look after his siblings. Jack grew up in a rural village in Sussex called Verdant Moor that had a sizeable wizard population. From a young age Jack took to flying quickly stealing his father's old broom and spent every moment practicing whatever he had heard on the radio the previous day. For his sixth birthday Jack was taken to watch the Falmouth Falcons play Puddlemere United and after watching the Falcons stomp to a 300-190 win came a loyal supporter. When Jack was nine years old he finally got his own broom, a Nimbus 2001. A decisions his parents soon regretted as now it was impossible to get him off his broomstick. However it wasn't his only interest, at his mother's teaching he found that he was naturally gifted with charms and from speaking with his older sister Amy had an understanding (albeit limited) of the first year charms. Before his arrival at Hogwarts, Amy taught Jack a jinx which would cause the victim's ears to grow to five times their normal size and hot to the touch. When he went to Diagon Alley to purchase his first year school supplies, wand and pet a Snowy Owl named Hillary, he saw the Nimbus 3250 which his parents promised they would get for him should he ever make the his house's quidditch team. Hogwarts Years First Year Jack was sorted into Slytherin after about twenty seconds of consideration from the Sorting Hat. Jack proved himself a strong flyer when he arrived at Hogwarts, although he was disappointed he wasn't allowed to have his broom with him and fly in his spare time. Second Year WIP Third Year In his third year Jack joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team as their newest chaser. As a result his parents as promised sent him a Nimbus 3250. Jack selected Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as additional subjects. Fourth Year Like some of his year group Jack chose to take part in the PEACE initiative, he chose to spend a year at Mahoutokoro. While interested in the culture of Japan and the school itself, he knew of the school's quidditch prowess and wished to learn from some of the best in his opinion to make himself a better player. By the end of this year and his return to Hogwarts he had committed himself to becoming a professional quidditch player. However he conceded that he would still need a good education and should his dream career not work out he would need other plans in place. Fifth Year WIP Sixth Year In his sixth year he started dating James Lord. He chose to take Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy and Transfiguration for his N.E.W.Ts. Seventh Year WIP Physical Appearance With piercing blue eyes and blonde hair that sticks up at the front Jack has been many times mistaken for being from Scandinavia, that combined with the fact he is tall and built well to be a quidditch player means he is seen as attractive by some in his year group as well as the year above and below his own. Personality and Traits Ambitious, determined, loyal and focused. These four traits describe him best. His ambition showing in his desire to succeed his quidditch with first seeking to join the Slytherin Team and then later to turn professional and ideally join the Falmouth Falcons. This is also brings out his determination and focus which when together can result in what would be described as his fatal flaw. When he has something on his mind or a desire to see something done, nothing will stop him from achieving that apart from a line which he seems to have set himself that no one quite knows where it lies. His focus and determination do often result in him achieving his goals and should he fail feel bitterly disappointed and unsure what to do with himself. Although a Slytherin, Jack is naturally a loyal person he will be more than happy to stand up for those he cares for or for those who he believes are being unfairly treated. While he'd never admit it, he is very capable of using various jinxes to teach a lesson to those he believes are bullies. He won't ever tolerate others picking on those they see as weaker than they are. Magical Abilities and Skills A skilled flyer and certainly one of the best in his year, Jack has been riding on a broomstick as soon as he could walk. His joining of the Slytherin quidditch team is proof of this. Outside of flying, Jack is naturally gifted in charms which often surprises many who don't know him and simply write him off as someone only talented at flying. Jack does surprisingly well in History of Magic able to cut through Professor Binn's drowning voice, this is a skill in itself. Possessions * 11 and three quarter inch, Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair Wand. * Nimbus 2001 (until Third Year) * Nimbus 3250 (from Third Year) * Hillary, Female Snowy Owl. Relationships Jack is relatively popular among his year group, there are many people who he is on friendly terms with and as such has never found a need for a best friend. He can generally speak to anyone about anything. However he will not stand for any bullies, including from his own house. In his sixth year he started dating Gryffindor James Lord. Etymology Jack is derived from Jackin (earlier Jankin), a medieval diminutive of John. It is often regarded as an independent name. During the Middle Ages it was very common, and it became a slang word meaning "man". It was frequently used in fairy tales and nursery rhymes, such as 'Jack and the Beanstalk', 'Little Jack Horner', and 'Jack Sprat'. Randall is English, and occasionally Scottish. It has two possible origins. The first is from the Middle English given name "Randel", a diminutive of the personal name "Rande", to which was added the Norman French diminutive suffix "-el"; meaning little, to give Little Rand or more likely son of Rande. Rande meaning shield, was a first element in many pre 7th century Anglo-Saxon and Germanic compound personal names, such as the popular Randolph. The second source is a form of the Olde English personal names Randwulf or Randulf, themselves from the Norse-Viking name "Rondulfr", and derived from the elements meaning shield and wolf. The personal name was first recorded as Randal, in the assize court rolls of the county of Yorkshire, England, in the year 1204, whilst in Scotland possibly the first surname recording is that of Harry Randell, of Orkney, in 1436. The modern surname can be found as Randall, Randell, Randle, Rendall, Rendell and Rendle, and amongst the early interesting recordings is that of William Randall. He was one of the early emigrant to the New England colonies of America. He left the port of London on board the ship "Expectacon", bound for the Island of Providence, in the West Indies, in April 1635. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of Thomas Randel. This was dated 1250, in the tax registers known as the "Feet of Fines", during the reign of King Henry 111rd of England, 1216 - 1272. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was sometimes known as the Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Jack's name came from both his personality and his house. Jack refers to his attitude as others see him, as a Jack the lad. His surname, Randall, comes from his house's crest a snake. It is inspired from the snake like monster Randall in the Disney Pixar Movie, Monsters INC. Trivia * Jack was originally going to be a bully character however it was decided against this because of the high school jock stereotype. * Jack's sorting into Slytherin was primarily due to his ambition. His loyalty did almost mean he became a Hufflepuff. * Jack's patronus was originally going to be an eagle due to his love of flying, this was changed to compliment him being seen as a winter character. * In early development Jack was a girl named Jenny, however as Jack evolved into the character he is now. The girl became her own character: Jenny Plant * Jack supports the Falmouth Falcons quidditch team. * Jack's owl Hillary is inspired from a pet in World of Warcraft. Category:Students Category:Slytherin